Anak Bintang
by swagiesuga
Summary: Malam itu, seorang anak bintang muncul dan menemani Leo kecil yang kesepian. Kini Anak Bintang itu kembali menemui Leo yang sudah beranjak dewasa. "Aku akan menghiburmu"."Jika kau menghilang. Maka akulah yang akan menggambarmu lagi"./VIXX FF/NEO/LEON/ft EUNJI/FANTASY/ONESHOOT


**Anak Bintang**

Malam ini , untuk pertama kalinya Leo menginap di rumah sakit. Tadi sore ia jatuh ke dalam selokan depan rumahnya saat bermain sepeda. Dan kata eomma tulang kaki kanannya sedikit retak jadi Leo hanya bisa tiduran di rumah sakit dan tidak bisa bermain dengan anak-anak lain yang sebangsal dengannya. Eomma yang menunggu Leo malah sudah tertidur lebih dahulu. Leo yang merasa bosan hanya bisa melihat ke arah jendela di samping kanan ranjangnya. Ada banyak bintang malam ini. Rasanya seakan bintang-bintang itu ingin menemani Leo yang kesepian di rumah sakit.

" wuah... kalian banyak sekali... enaknya... kalian tidak bakal kesepian sepertiku..."

Leo menghembus nafas kesal. Biasanya, Leo akan menggambar sesuatu saat ia sedang sendirian. Ah! Leo ingat kalau tadi eommanya membawa buku gambar juga crayon 12 warna miliknya ke rumah sakit. Tangan kecil Leo menggapai buku gambar di atas meja nakas dan mulai menggambar sesuatu. Dua anak kecil yang terbang dengan bintang.

" ini Leo... dan ini Byeol ! Byeol si anak bintang yang lucu dan selalu menemani Leo. Hihihi "

Leo menggambar Byeol dengan kalung bintang dan wajah yang tersenyum bergandengan dengan tangan Leo. Karena tidak ada warna krem, jadi Leo menggunakan warna coklat untuk mewarnai wajah Byeol.

" Hoaaahmm... semoga Byeol datang dan menemaniku disini hoaahmm... " ucap Leo dengan mata yang sudah sangat berat. Akhirnya dia tertidur dengan tangan mungilnya masih menggenggam crayon kuning.

" Sst ! Leo-ya ! Ayo kita main !"

Leo merasakan namanya dipanggil dan badannya di guncangkan oleh seseorang. Saat ia membuka mata, ada anak kecil duduk diatas ranjangnya. Berambut pirang platina dengan senyum yang lebar. Dan anak itu memakai kalung bintang, persis seperti Byeol yang tadi Leo gambar.

" Kamu siapa ?" Tanya Leo sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

" Aku Byeol !"

" Byeol ? " Leo menunjuk ke arah gambarnya tadi. " Byeol yang ini ?"

Anak kecil di hadapan Leo tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. " Iya! Leo yang sudah menggambar aku! Nah, sekarang aku akan menemani Leo disini!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main ! Tapi..." Leo menatap kakinya sedih. "Kata dokter kakiku masih sakit, tidak boleh main main..."

"Tenang saja ! Ayo ikut denganku !" Byeol mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Leo. " Ayo ! "

Ragu-ragu, Leo meraih tangan Byeol yang berlapis sarung tangan kulit bewarna putih."Sekarang tutup mata Leo, jangan dibuka sampai aku bilang boleh buka. Oke ?"

Leo mengangguk patuh dan menutup kedua matanya erat. Sekilas ada angin kecil yang menerpa wajahnya. Begitu Leo membuka kedua matanya, nampak pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan. Ada banyak tokoh cerita yang terbang diatas bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Gadis berkerudung merah dan si serigala, Pinokio yang memegang hidungnya yang panjang, bebek buruk rupa dan bahkan Peterpan yang sedang melawan Kapten Hook !

" _Selamat datang di Story Book World_ _!_ _. Semua yang ada di buku cerita dari seluruh dunia ada disini_ "

Whoaah... Leo benar-benar merasa takjub. Ada satu peri kecil yang terbang di dekat Leo. Saat Leo ingin menyentuh peri itu, pijakannya mendadak menjadi goyah. Untung saja Byeol segera menahan tangannya.

" Hati-hati! Nanti kau terjatuh !"

Leo melihat dimana ia berpijak. Ternyata ia dan Byeol berada di atas sebuah bintang juga! Bintang itu melayang diudara dan bersinar terang.

"Hebat... ini sangat keren !"

"Leo suka ?"

"Suka!"

"Hehe, syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang ayo kita main!"

Dan malam itu juga, Leo dan Byeol mengelilingi dunia yang belum pernah sekalipun Leo lihat sebelumnya. Bermain dengan Mickey Mouse dan Donal Duck. Berseluncur di atas es dengan Elsa juga berenang dengan ikan - ikan badut yang lucu.

"Hoaahmm.." Leo mengusap sebelah matanya. Nampaknya ia sudah mulai mengantuk dan Byeol menyadari itu.

"Leo mengantuk ?"

Pertanyaan Byeol dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dan satu uapan panjang dari Leo.

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali kerumah sakit!"

"Tapi... kalau Leo kembali, bagaimana Leo bisa bertemu Byeol lagi? Leo bosan malam-malam sendirian di rumah sakit"

"Itu gampang!. Leo tinggal menggambar Byeol lagi besok malam. Nanti kita bisa bermain bersama lagi"

"Benarkah! Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena Leo yang menggambar Byeol. _Byeol itu_ _cerita_ _buatan Leo._ "

Leo menautkan kedua alisnya, ia tampak imut ditambah dengan kedua matanya yang tampak sedang berpikir keras. Sepertinya Leo tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Byeol.

" _Pokoknya Leo harus janji untuk menggambar Byeol lagi, oke?_ ". Byeol mengacungkan jari kelingkinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan bewarna emas.

" _Leo janji_ "

Dan begitulah, Leo dan Byeol menjalani petualangan-petualangan seru setiap malamnya. Mereka menjadi semakin dekat bagai sudah mengenal lama. Sampai tiba saatnya Leo akan pulang dari rumah sakit. Di malam terakhir Leo mengatakannya pada Byeol kalau ia sudah bisa pulang esok paginya.

"Yaah... kalau Leo pulang, Leo bakal tidak kesepian lagi dan jarang main sama Byeol. Nanti Leo juga akan lupa sama Byeol"

Leo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Leo tidak akan lupa dengan Byeol. Leo bakal gambar Byeol lagi dan main sama Byeol lagi. Janji". Diacungkannya kelingking mungil Leo ke depan Byeol.

" _Janji?_ "

Leo mengangguk mantap saat Byeol mengaitkan kedua kelingking mereka. Janji jari kelingking.

 _"Ja_ _nji!"_.

.

.

.

 _"Hey, Byeol! Berhentilah bermain-main diatas rak- rak buku! Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab jika buku-buku itu terjatuh dan Story Book World hancur tak tersisa"_

 _Seorang bapak tua paruh baya mengetuk kepala seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang platina yang berkalung bintang yang bersinar. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan emas mengusap bekas kepalan pak tua tadi._

 _"Aduuhh... Pak penjaga, sakit tahu!"_

 _Pak penjaga hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia tampak lelah dengan tingkah Byeol yang setiap saat hanya mengganggu pekerjaannya. Itu menurut beliau sih._

 _"Kau masih menunggu penciptamu?"_

 _Byeol bangun dari posisinya yang terlentang diatas sebuah bintang. "Tentu saja! Leo sudah berjanji akan datang! Tidak mungkin ia akan lupa dengan janjinya sendiri."_

 _"Bukannya aku meragukannya. Tapi kau ingatkan apa yang akan terjadi saat 'Pencipta' melupakan tokoh ciptaannya?"_

 _Tatapan Byeol yang tadi berapi-api mulai melunak saat Pak Penjaga memberikaan sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya sebuat peringatan halus untuk Byeol._

 _"Aku tahu... Tapi aku yakin Leo akan datang! Titik! Jadi hal 'itu' tidak akan terjadi"_

 _Lagi-lagi Pak Penjaga hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan sifat keras kepala tokoh yang ada dihadapannya kini. Byeol selalu keras kepala sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya 11 tahun lalu. Jujur, ia sangat peduli dengan Byeol, sama seperti ia memperlakukan tokoh cerita yang lain, meskipun Byeol memang sedikit sulit diatur. Tapi beliau pun tahu, apa akibatnya untuk Byeol jika hal ini terus berlanjut._

 _"Kuberikan kau kunci ini."_

 _Sebuah kunci emas tiba-tiba muncul di tangan Byeol. Byeol tahu apa kegunaan kunci itu langsung membelalakkan matanya._

 _"Kau boleh-"_

 _"AKU BOLEH KE DUNIA NYATA?! OH TERIMAKASIH PAK PENJAGA~"_

 _"Tapi ingat jangan-"_

 _"Janganlupamenguncigerbangnya. Dan jangansampaimanusiaselainpenciptaceritamasukkesini! BENARKAN?"_

 _"Benar, tapi-"_

 _"AKU BERANGKAT~~"_

 _Seketika bintang tempat Byeol berpijak melesat pergi._

 _"Astaga anak itu benar-benar tidak sopan..._ _Semoga ia berhasil._ _I_ _a hanya punya sisa waktu tepat satu purnama.."_

.

.

.

"Lihat-lihat! Kakak tingkat itu sangat keren~"

"Kakak tingkat tahun kedua itu? Leo Sunbae memang sangat keren!"

"Leo sunbae memang seorang boyfriend-material! Wajah tampan dengan aura dinginnya yang sangat kharismatik!"

" Baik dan ramah, pintar akademik, jago bermain basket, ketua OSIS pula~ Benar-benar sempurna!"

Teriakan bersorak sorai terdengar saat peluit panjang tanda babak last-quarter terdengar tepat dengan bunyi nyaring dari ring basket yang berhasil dimasuki satu slam-dunk keras. Si pemain yang memasukkan slam-dunk bergelantung di pinggiran ring sebentar dan melepaskannya dengan dentuman keras saat ia menapak di lapangan dengan tegap. Empat pemain lain langsung datang memeluk dan salah satu dari mereka mengacak-acak rambut hitam kelamnya. Merayakan kemenangan turnamen basket SMA nasional untuk kedua kalinya berturut-turut

"Lihat-lihat! Eunji Sunbae memberikan handuk dan minum untuk Leo Sunbae. Beruntungnya dia bisa sedekat itu dengan Leo Sunbae."

"Ah... dia lagi, aku jadi kesal dan iri"

"Eunji Sunbae dan Leo sunbae memang teman dari kecil. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama"

"Apa mereka berpacaran?"

"TIDAK!"

"Benarkah?"

"Belum ada pernyataan langsung dari Leo Sunbae, itu artinya ia tidak berpacaran!"

"Tapi, mereka pasangan yang cocok. Eunji Sunbae selalu peringkat kedua di akademik, sekretaris OSIS dan pemandu sorak tercantik di SMA Yeran"

"Dibilang tidak pacaran, ya tidak pacaran!"

"Iya, iya aku mengerti! Memangnya kalian pantas menjadi pacar Leo sunbae?"

"Tidak juga sih..."

"Dasar"

.

.

.

"Sehabis latihan ini antarkan aku ke toko buku ya!"

Eunji mengambil botol minum yang sudah habis ditegak isinya oleh Leo. Ditangan Leo kini berganti handuk putih untuk megelap bulir-bulir keringat yang menuruni pelipis Leo.

"Maaf, hari ini tidak bisa"

"Kenap-"

Belum selesai Eunji berbicara, Leo memotongnya dengan memberikan handuk tadi ke Eunji dan beranjak dari duduknya. Seakan Leo tidak begitu menanggap keberadaan Eunji. "Guys! Aku duluan, kay?! Sampai ketemu besok, Eunji. Maaf aku tak bisa pulang denganmu."

Eunji hanya bisa melihat punggung Leo yang berlari kembali ke gedung sekolah. Sungguh sulit menebak isi kepala Leo, bahkan untuk Eunji yang sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil.

"Kenapa ia selalu sok sibuk, sih... Dasar!"

.

.

.

"Whoaah! Aku ada di dunia nyata! Ini pasti sekolah Leo! Hebaattt~~"

Byeol berdiri di depan gerbang tinggi SMA Yeran. Dari situ Byeol dapat melihat anak-anak sekolah yang mulai keluar dari gedung sekolah. Mungkin sudah jam pulang. Menurut tokoh-tokoh cerita di _Story Book World_ _,_ Byeol harus menggunakan seragam saat ke sekolah.

"Hmm... aku butuh baju seperti mereka agar bisa masuk."

Dengan sekali jentikan jari. Kemeja low neck dan celana hitam panjang berbahan kulit yang ada di tubuh Byeol berganti dengan seragam SMA Yeran plus tas punggung dari kulit yang bertabur aksen bintang dari logam. Ditambah sneakers dengan motif serupa. Hanya kalung bintang dan rambut platina yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Juga kunci itu tentunya, yang kini Byeol kalungkan di leher jenjangnya.

"Ditambah satu lagi..."

Tangan kanan Byeol mengusap atas jas sebelah dada kiri yang ia pakai. Muncul pin nama dengan tulisan Byeol. Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan sedikit kejutan!"

Byeol mengganti nama di pin itu dengan nama 'Cha Hakyeon'. Ia ingin mengejutkan Leo sedikit. "Nah sekarang sudah siaap~"

Langkah kaki Byeol membawanya masuk kedalm geung sekolah. Tidak ada yang merasa aneh dengan rambut platinanya karena di sekolah Yeran membebaskan muridnya untuk mengecat rambut, selama perilaku murid itu tidak berbuat onar atau masalah.

Kini Byeol tiba di lantai 5 gedung sayap kiri. Di lantai ini tempat sekret dari masing-masing klub yang ada di SMA Yeran. Byeol kesini karena ia pikir jam sekolah sudah usai dan pasti tak ada murid di ruang kelas. Begitu sih yang ia baca dari buku-buku di Story Book World.

Tibalah Byeol di ruangan yang terletak di koridor paling ujung. Jendelanya tampak berdebu sehingga isi ruangan itu tidak begitu jelas. Untuk saja pintu ruangan itu tidak dikunci. Ternyata didalamnya terdapat banyak sketsa, bahkan lukisan. Semuanya dengan objek gambar manusia, namun lebih terkesan seperti gambar manga dibanding genre realis. Tak sedikit gambar tokoh karakter kartun juga ada di sana. Byeol memperhatikan setiap gambar itu. Di pojok kanan bawah terdapat tanda tangan dengan bintang kecil. Jelas sekali kalau itu tanda tangan Leo, karena tanda tangan itu terlalu jelas untuk disebut tanda tangan.

"Leo benar-benar tak berubah, gambarnya masih bagus. Bahkan ratusan kali lebih bagus dari yang dulu"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!"

Pundak Byeol berjengit sedikit saat ia mendengar suara bentakan keras. Sudah pasti ada orang lain yang masuk keruangan ini. Sepertinya Byeol lupa menutup kembali pintu ruangan.

"Leo...!"

Siswa dihadapannya itu berbadan tinggi dan tegap, berbeda sekali saat terakhir kali Byeol bertemu dengan Leo. Tapi Byeol yakin bahwa dia adalah Leo.

"CEPAT KELUAR!" Kali ini Leo menarik kasar tangan Byeol dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Tanpa memperdulikan Byeol, Leo segera mengunci pintu ruangan dari luar. Segera setelah ia yakin pintu itu terkunci rapat, Leo menarik kerah Byeol dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun apa yang kau lihat disini dan jangan pernah kembali ! Mengerti!"

Tatapan Leo begitu tajam dan penuh amarah. Seakan akan yang diperbuat Byeol adalah dosa besar.

"Leo... kau lupa ... denganku?"

Leo menatap pin nama di dada kiri Byeol. " _Cha Hakyeon_." Pandangan Leo berpindah pada kedua mata Byeol. " _Aku tak pernah mengenalmu dan takkan mau berurusan dengan orang sepertimu_ ".

Byeol masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengan barusan. Byeol yakin Leo tak seperti ini. Tapi mata, wajah dan luka di kaki murid itu benar-benar milik Leo "Kau ... benar-benar lupa denganku?..."

"Kau berharap aku mengingatmu? Baik, akan kuingat kau sebagai penyusup dan pelanggar privasi ku. SEKARANG PERGI!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa Leo lupa denganku..." Ujar Byeol kesal. "Tapi aku sudah bertekad! Aku tidak akan menyerah. YOSSH! Byeol semangat! Eh.. Cha Hakyeon, Semangat!"

Hakyeon menggenggam tali tas pundaknya sambil berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Leo menyimpan gambar-gambarnya. Kali ini ia membawa peralatan menggambar yang ia pinjam dari Rapunzel. Hakyeon bahkan meminta belajar melukis privat juga dengannya. Persiapan, beres!. Sekarang tinggal memasang penyangga buku gambar dan mulai menggambar seperti yang sudah diajarkan Rapunzel kepadanya.

Sebelum memasuki ruangan tempat gambar Leo berada, Hakyeon mengintip sedikit ruangan itu melalui celah pintu yang tak tertutup. Ada sedikit ragu di hati Hakyeon, takut Leo sudah pulang dari latihan basketnya karena sekarang matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Perkiraan Hakyeon tepat! Leo akan datang kesini lagi hari ini. Terlihat Leo sedang menggambar sesuatu. Posisi duduknya yang membelakangi pintu membuat Hakyeon mudah melihat apa yang sedang digambar olehnya.

Muncul ide baru di kepala Hakyeon, ia akan masuk sambil mengendap-endap dan menepuk bahu Leo dari belakang. "Pasti dia akan terkejut. Hihihi.. ."

Satu... dua...

"AAARRGHH!"

Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya saat Leo tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan mencoreng gambar yang sedang ia buat.

"STOOP! Jangan rusak gambar itu!". Teriak Hakyeon sebelum mendorong tangan Leo menjauh dari gambar itu. Tindakannya itu tentu membuat Leo sangat terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini. Bukannya kemarin sudah kubilang untuk tidak kembali kesini?".

"Jangan rusak gambarnya... Kau kan sudah susah-susah menggambar ini." Hakyeon menghalangi gambar itu dari Leo. "Kenapa kau merusaknya?"

Leo masih tak percaya anak itu, Hakyeon, datang kembali. Terlebih dengan tingkahnya yang begitu melindungi gambar yang telah ia hancurkan tadi.

"Itu gambarku! Mau kubakar, ku buang. Bahkan kuinjak-injak sekalipun, itu hakku!"

" _Kutanya kenapa Leo merusak gambarmu sendiri!_ "

" _Karena itu kekanak-kanakan dan memalukan!_ Siapa yang tidak malu bila ketahuan menggambar manga seperti otaku aneh!." Terlintas ingatan Leo saat ia dibully teman-teman sebayanya saat SMP karena gambarnya tak sengaja jatuh di koridor sekolah. "Puas dengan jawaban yang ku berikan? Sekarang keluar!"

Berbeda. Tatapan Leo benar-benar berubah. Tidak ada lagi tatapan anak polos yang dengan bangga menunjukkan hasil coretannya. Yang ada hanya tatapan marah, kesal dan benci. Seakan-akan Leo yang ada dihadapan Hakyeon kini bukan Leo yang ia kenal dulu.

"Ah... aku mengerti sekarang". Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya. "Leo, kamu pernah bilang bahwa menggambar adalah sesuatu yang kau sukai. Tapi sekarang, sebanyak apa pun kau menggambar. Kau tak pernah merasa senang, atau puas dengan hasil karyamu."

Leo tertegun dengan kata-kata Hakyeon. Meski suaranya pelan, perkataannya benar-benar menusuk ke jantung Leo. Semuanya kata-katanya memang benar.

"Karena itu...". Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Hakyeon menggenggam tangan Leo dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan memghiburmu! Ayo kita pergi bersenang-senang!"

"Huh?"

"Iya! Ikut aku sekarang !"

"He-hey! Pelan-pelan!"

Hakyeon berlari menaiki tangga sambil menarik lengan Leo kuat-kuat sampai akhirnya Hakyeon berhenti di depan pintu atap gedung sekolah. Bintang-bintang juga sudah menampakkan dirinya.

"Yaahh... bintangnya yang muncul hanya sedikit..." Hakyeon menatap langit malam yang masih tersisa rona merah di ujung barat. "Ah tapi ada satu yang bersinar terang disana !"

Leo mengikuti arah pandang Hakyeon. "Kau itu polos atau bodoh? Itu Venus, bukan bintang"

"Haah? Yang benar saja! Pinokio bilang Peri Biru datang dari bintang disana!"

Kali ini Leo yang tergelak melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Hakyeon.

"Pfftt... kau benar-benar lucu"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Kau tidak percaya?"

"Tentu saja, itu hanya dongeng anak kecil"

Hakyeon memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan! Sekarang tutup matamu!"

" Tutup matamu sekarang." Leo masih sibuk menghapus airmatanya yang menetes karena tertawa tadi. "Ayoo cepaat!"

Akhirnya Leo menuruti perintah Hakyeon. Begitu ia menutup matanya, ia merasakan ada angin menerpa tubuhnya pelan.

"Sekarang, buka matamu. Pelan-pelan.."

 _"Selamat datang di Story Book World!"_

Leo merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapan matanya. Ini jelas sekali bukan di atap gedung sekolah. Ini dunia fantasi! Semua karakter tokoh cerita yang ia pernah dengar, berada jelas di depan matanya sekarang.

"Whoaaah... b-bagaimana... bagaimana kau melakukannya?". Leo menatap Hakyeon yang kini berubah penampilan seratus delapan puluh derajat. Seragamnya telah berubah menjadi setelan jas hitam yang berkilau dari berlian ditambah sepatu dan sarung tangan sewarna sampanye

Hakyeon mengedipkan salah satu matanya. " _Rahasia~_ "

"Ini benar-benar... menakjubkan!". Jari Leo terulur untuk menyentuh salah satu peri datang kearahnya. Peri Biru dari kisah Pinokio!

"Ww-whoaa! Hakyeooon!"

"Leo!"

Hakyeon lupa memberitahu Leo kalau mereka sedang berdiri di atas bintang terbang. Untung saja, Hakyeon bisa menangkap Leo dengan selamat.

"Fyuuh... yang tadi itu hampir saja"

"Terima kasih...". Leo menengok ke arah bawah bintang. Sekilas muncul ingatan bahwa ia pernah mengalami hal serupa, tapi ingatan itu terlalu samar. "Seberapa dalam dasar dunia ini?" Tanya Leo kepada Hakyeon.

"Menurut cerita yang kudengar, tempat ini tak berdasar. Kau bisa jatuh... selamanya!" Jawab Hakyeon dengan nada menakut-nakuti. Melihat ekspresi takut yang muncul di wajah Leo, Hakyeon jadi ingin tertawa.

"Pffft... aku bercanda! Ya ampun... wajahmu lucu sekali, Leo!"

Merasa malu, Leo membuang mukanya dari Hakyeon.

"Ahhahaha... ayolah. Hey Leo, kamu mau coba mengendarai bintang ini?" Salah satu bintang terbang datang mendekati Leo. "Kujamin seratus persen aman! Kau takkan jatuh."

Dengan rasa penasaran Leo menaiki bintang itu. Tentu saja dengan gerakan lambat penuh kehati-hatian. Hakyeon yang melihatnya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lepas. Namun wajah Leo segera berubah cerah saat ia mulai mengendarai bintang itu. Cukup bagus untuk pemula, Hakyeon mengakui itu.

"Waah... persis seperti _hoverboard_!"

"Kau suka"

" _Can't agree more! It's fantastic!_ ". Leo melakukan beberapa gerakan memutar dengan bintang itu. Ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Mau balapan sampai ke _Neverland_?"

Leo menautkan kedua alisnya. " _Neverland_?"

"Yap! Lihat buku besar hijau yang terbuka di ujung sana?"

"Iya, yang besar di sana"

Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Yang kalah harus mengabulkan permintaan yang menang. Siap... mulai!"

"Hey! Jangan curang !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Byeol terus datang menemui Leo diruangan gambar. Tak hanya bermain di Story Book World, Leo juga mengajaknya untuk menggambar bersama. Kadang, Leo juga menggambar tokoh cerita yang mereka temui di Story Book World.

"Maaf Eunji, aku tak bisa menemanimu pulang juga hari ini. "

"Kenapa? Bukannya sekarang kau tidak ada latihan basket?"

"Maaf, lain kali saja ya. Aku janji"

Hari ini, lagi-lagi Leo menolak ajakan Eunji untuk pulang bersama. Padahal seminggu sebelumnya Leo tidak pernah begitu. Rasanya Leo semakin menjauhi Eunji. Hal ini membuat Eunji jadi curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan Leo sepulang sekolah. Karena itu, hari ini Eunji mengikuti Leo. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan tempat Leo bertemu dengan Hakyeon.

Rasa marah dan cemburu membuncah di hati Eunji saat melihat Leo sedang asyik menggambar dengan seseorang yang belum pernah Eunji kenal. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. "Jadi ini alasanmu menolak ajakanku? Ughh... siapa bocah tengil itu! Menyebalkan! Dia pasti weaboo yang mengajak Leo untuk mengambar gambar jelek seperti itu."

"Lihat saja apa yang akan kau dapatkan, weaboo jelek!"

.

.

.

Kali ini Byeol alias Hakyeon menunggu Leo di depan pintu ruang gambar sambil memainkan dasi seragam sekolahnya. Akhirnya Leo datang juga.

"Siap untuk berpetualang lagi?" Ajak Hakyeon penuh semangat. Namun kali ini Leo menolak ajakannya.

"Hari ini aku ingin menggambar saja. Tidak apa kan ?"

"Okay... kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu!"

Hakyeon membuka pintu dengan senyum lebar. Tapi senyum itu langsung berubah melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Apa-apaan ini! Siapa yang merusak semua gambar disini!". Mata Hakyeon menatap nanar semua lukisan dan gambar yang telah dirusak oleh seseorang. Ada yang di coret-coret, bahkan dirobek dan dikoyak dengan kasar. Hakyeon membalik salah satu kanvas yang terbalik dilantai. Kain kanvas itu telah koyak parah.

"Ini pasti karena aku lupa menutup pintu kemarin sore. Ini karena salahku gambar Leo menjadi rusak begini..." Hakyeon terduduk sambil memeluk bingkai kanvas itu dan mulai terisak. "Siapapun yang melakukannya benar-benar jahat... "

"Shh... sudahlah Hakyeon. Itu hanya gambar biasa. Tidak usah ditangisi seperti itu." Ujar Leo sbil mengelus pucuk kepala Hakyeon. Ia pernah melihat Hakyeon marah saat ia merusak gambarnya sendiri, tapi Leo tak menyangka anak ini bahkan menangis saat karyanya dirusak orang lain.

"Tapi... _Leo sudah bersusah payah menggambar ini semua_...". Tangisan Hakyeon semakin menjadi dan membuat Leo jadi sedikit salah tingkah. " Huaaa...!. Ini semua karena aku yang lupa mengunci pintunya, Leo... maafkan aku... !"

"S-sudahlah. Berhenti menangis..."

"Ini salahku. _Aku seharusnya menghiburmu, tapi malah membuatmu menjadi menderita_... aku benar-benar gagal huaaaa!"

Telinga Leo sedikit berdengung setelah Hakyeon berteriak. Sedikit senyum terulas di bibir Leo. Hakyeon benar-benar polos.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau mau dimaafkan,bantu aku membereskan kekacauan ini dan antarkan aku ke Story Book World."

Seketika tangis Hakyeon berhenti. "Benarkah? Kau akan senang lagi?"

Leo menggangguk mantap.

"Yooosshh! Ayo kita bereskan semuanya!". Teriak hakyeon penuh semangat.

Leo kembali memulas senyumnya lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa senang sekarang. Rasanya, ia kembali menemukan alasannya untuk tetap semangat menggambar. Senyum Hakyeon.

.

.

.

.

"Apa weaboo sialan itu mengajak Leo lagi hari ini? Tidak mungkin. Semua lukisannya telah kurusak!"

Eunji menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Eunji sudah menunggu Leo untuk latihan basket hari ini tapi Leo sama sekali tidak muncul di lapangan. Jadi sekarang ia berlari menuju ruangan gambar. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun dari jendela karwna memang jendela ruangan itu ditutupi oleh kertas koran.

"Huh? Pintunya tidak dikunci?. Eunji membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Tempat apa ini?"

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita melihat rak-rak buku cerita disini" Hakyeon menunjuk kearah rak-rak besar di hadapannya. Kemudian ia menunjuk salah satu buku dengan gerakan jari telunjuknya, Hakyeon membuka buku itu. Leo memandangnya dengan takjub.

"Hebat...". Leo mencoba melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hakyeo . Namun lagi-lagi Leo kehilangan keseimbangan di atas bintang terbangnya.

"HATI-HATI!" Hakyeon segera menangkap tangan Leo dan menggenggamnya erat. Ada degupan aneh yang dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Leo-ya.." Hakyeon menatap mata Leo. " _Kau tak mengingatku sama sekali?_ "

Leo berusaha mencari-cari ingatannya tentang Hakyeon. Tapi nihil. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelum kau muncul di ruangan gambar waktu itu? Kau seperti sangat mengenalku."

 _"Maaf_ "

Hakyeon menunduk dan mengusap bandul bintang di lehernya. Ia teringat akan ucapan Pak Penjaga.

 _"Kau memiliki waktu kurang dari satu purnama sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"Benar-benar lupa, ya?"

Tepat setelah Hakyeon menghembus nafas panjang. Salah satu rak di dekat Hakyeon rubuh dan hampir menimpa Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah! Kau tidak apa?"

Hakyeon tidak terluka. Tapi ia terkejut melihat apa yang menyebabkan rak tadi rubuh.

"Eunji..."

Itu Eunji, namun ukurannya begitu besar dibandingkan Hakyeon dan Leo sekarang. Bagaikan raksasa. Hakyeon menepuk jidatnya, lagi-lagi ia lupa mengunci pintu antara dunia nyata dan Story Book World. Pantas Eunji bisa masuk dengan mudah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini! _Bermain pacar-pacaran huh?!"_. Eunji mengayunkan lengannya untuk merubuhkan rak yang lain.

"Eunji hentikan! Story Book World bisa hancur! _Semua tokoh cerita akan menghilang!_ ".

"Hancur? Masa bodo dengan kalian". Tangan Eunji kembali terangkat. "Kau telah mengambil Leo, dasar kau sialan! Aku yang lebih dulu-"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Eunji ambruk kelantai perpustakaan. Rupanya Pak Penjaga memantrai Eunji agar pingsan.

"Pak Penjaga! Maafkan aku! Aku minta maaf!"

Leo menahan nafasnya tegang. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Pak Penjaga sebelumnya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada manusia yang boleh datang ke Perpustakaan Pusat! Kau tau akibatnya kan?"

"Maafkan aku pak penjaga... maaf". Hakyeon berlutut di atas bintang terbangnya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. Meminta maaf kepada Pak Penjaga.

"Tidak, aku yang salah karena memaksanya untuk datang kemari. Saya yang salah."

Pak Penjaga menatap kepada Leo yang ikut berlutut dihadapannya dan menghembus nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. _Byeol, sekarang malam purnama dan kau akan menghilang_. Segera bawa teman manusiamu ini kembali. Anak perempuan ini tidak akan ingat tentang apapun."

"Dan untukmu". Pak Penjaga menatap Leo. " _Segeralah kembali ke tempatmu, Penulis Leo"_

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya dengan kau akan menghilang, Hakyeon?! Dan Penulis Leo? Apa maksud dari semua ini"

Leo menghujani Hakyeon dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi saat mereka kembali ke dunia nyata. Mereka kembali bukan di ruangan biasa namun diatas atap sekolah. Dibawah langit sore.

Hakyeon menatap Leo yang memegang kedua bahunya dengan mata sendu, namun ia tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Ya, aku akan menghilang sebentar lagi. "

"Tapi kenapa? Apa, apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau tidak menghilang, Hakyeon-ah"

"Leo, dengarkan aku". Hakyeon melepas tangan Leo dari atas bahunya dan menggenggamnya erat. " _Jangan merasa malu dengan dirimu. Kau adalah pelukis yang hebat._ "

Air mata Hakyeon mulai turun deras seiring tenggelamnya matahari. " _Dan saat kau merasa kesepian-_ "

Leo merasakan Hakyeon perlahan mulai memudar. " _Hakyeon-ah... jangan menghilang_!"

"- _\- gambarlah, diriku_ "

Tepat saat Hakyeon menghilang, Leo tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

 _"Byeol...!"_

Leo ingat sekarang! Dulu saat ia kecil, ia menggambar anak kecil dan anak itu bernama Byeol.. Byeol mengajaknya bermain saat ia kesepian di rumah sakit. Byeol mengajaknya ke Story Book World. Byeol yang menemaninya. Selama ini ia selalu teringat dengan gambar itu dan terus berusaha menggambarnya, namun Leo tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Tidak... Byeol..." Leo berlari menuju ruangan tempat ia menggambar. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan kasar dan segera mencari sesuatu untuk menggambar. Sialnya semua kanvas nya rusak. Leo segera mengambil pensil dan buku tulisnya

 _"Byeol.. kau tak seharusnya menghilang!"_

Leo menggambar di salah satu halaman dengan terburu-buru. Hasilnya tidak bagus. Leo segera merobeknya dan mulai menggambar lagi.

 _"Aku mengingatmu!"_

Gagal lagi.

 _"Aku mengingatmu, kumohon kembalilah!"_

Gagal lagi, lagi dan lagi.

 _"Byeol! Kumohon..."_

Hingga buku itu habis Leo sobek, Byeol tidak juga muncul di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau pulang bersama?"

"Maaf, aku mau mencari inspirasi untuk gambarku. Kau pulang saja duluan. Maakan aku Eunji."

Eunji membalasnya dengan mengengus lucu. "Baiklah, Pelukis Leo yang terhormat. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Kutunggu webtoon terbarumu ya!"

.

.

.

.

Leo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan itu. Tempat dimana Byeol mendatanginya dan menghiburnya. Leo mengeluarkan kertas bersih dan pensil berwarna.

 _"Jika kau menghilang"_

 _"Maka akulah yang akan menggambarmu lagi"_

 _"Akan kubuat kisah tentangmu. Tentangku"_

 _"Tentang anak bintang yang menghibur anak-anak yang kesepian dan sedih"_

 _"Tentang pentualangan didunia fantasi yang menakjubkan"_

 _"Tentang Byeol, si anak bintang"_

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kulitku tidak segelap itu, tahu!"

"Byeol! Kau...!"

"Namaku sekarang Cha Hakyeon."

 **(beneran FIN)**

 **Haiiiiii udah lama gak menyentuh ff vixx...**

 **Kisah ini terinspirasi dengan salah satu komik yang aku baca waktu kecil dan aku lupa namanya hehe...**

 **Buat yang udah baca, terimakasih~**

 **Buat yang meninggalkan review, terimakasih juga~~**

 **SEE YOU IN MY NEXT FF~~**


End file.
